Primary intermediates are used in compositions for dyeing keratin fibers. Known primary intermediates include 2-methoxymethyl-1,4-benzenediamine (IV-a), other compounds of formula (IV), and the salts thereof.
Known processes of preparing 2-methoxymethyl-1,4-benzenediamine (IV-a), other compounds of formula (IV), and the salts thereof have yield and cost deficiencies. Therefore, there is a need for an industrially applicable, less expensive, and higher yielding process to synthesize 2-methoxymethyl-1,4-benzenediamine (IV-a), other compounds of formula (IV), and the salts thereof.